Final Felizcasi
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Cuatro días en un sueño...hasta que la realidad lo golpeo de lleno.


Esta es la única manera que encuentro para lidiar con el final de temporada de OUAT… y el hecho de que tienen un gusto extraño para romperle a Regina el corazón…

Para obtener un final feliz

By

Duo V.P.V.M.

Los últimos cuatro días habían sido perfectos. Era como si viviera en un sueño. Todo era risas, amor y luz.

Y luego la realidad le golpeo, con toda la fuerza posible, claridad y enojo.

Era el quinto día desde que Marian había regresado. Aun no creía que el regreso de su esposa fuera cierto, de hecho la mantenía a una distancia visible con la esperanza de no perderla de nuevo. Marian, su Marian, siempre sonriente, siempre animándolo. A decir verdad Robín siempre pensó en Marian como un ángel; demasiado bondadosa para ella misma.

Oh eso pensaba, hasta que la escucho hablar con su hijo.

Las palabras resonaban en su mente fuerte, dejándole claro que Marian no era completamente un ángel y que él debía ciertas explicaciones.

"Esa mujer no es buena, te hará daño a ti y a quien más quieras. Así que no quiero que te acerques a ella o le hables. ¿Entendido Roland?"

¿Cómo era posible que la mujer más amable del mundo pensara eso de Regina? El y todo su grupo Vivian de segundas oportunidades, pero Marian parecía no querer dársela a la reina ni por asomo.

Fue en ese momento en que callo en la cuenta. Él había abandonado a Regina sin explicación alguna. Simplemente había salido de Granny´s con su familia, sin mirar atrás, sin decir nada.

Aquello no debía ser así, no cuando ofreces compartir tu corazón con el de alguien más, no cuando sabes que eres su oportunidad de volver a amar, no cuando le amas como sabes que le amas.

Era hora de salir del sueño, enfrentar la realidad y por las cosas en claro.

-Marian ¿podemos hablar a solas? – le pidió Robín, aprovechando que Roland estaba en la escuela; cosas de Regina.

- Podemos ir al rio – ofreció su esposa contenta, seguramente pensando en pasar un tiempo a solas, cosa que no habían podido tener desde su regreso.

Cada paso que daba le parecía más pesado, más difícil y más triste.

Él había amado a la mujer con la que caminaba casi toda su vida, y al creerla muerta parte de su alma y su corazón se fueron con ella. Solo su hijo, su hermoso hijo, pudo mantenerlo aferrado a la vida.

Durante años sobrevivió por su hijo, sonrió por él y se esforzó en recomponerse por él.

No fue hasta que conoció a la reina que pensó en sí mismo. Él lo bien que se veía la reina en sus brazos, en lo perfecto de sus labios contra los suyos y en lo que haría para no separarse de ella jamás; Curioso que el mismo fuera el que la dejara sin más.

-Escuche lo que le dijiste a Roland – soltó Robín apenas llegaron a la orilla del rio.

- ¿sobre qué? – Marian parecía no tener idea de lo que hablaba, o si la tenía era muy buena ocultándolo.

-Sobre Regina, y como no debe hablarle, ni acercársele.

- Ah, eso. No me gusta que Roland ande dando vueltas alrededor de esa mujer. De hecho, no me gusta estar en el mismo pueblo que ella, pero ya que no podemos irnos al menos mantendré alejado a mi hijo de la malvada reina.

- Solo Reina. – aclaro el ladrón.

-¿Disculpa? – Marian no parecía está muy contenta por la corrección. Sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera iba a salir mal parado, y queriendo evitarle el drama a la madre de su hijo, decidió ir directo.

-Regina no es mas la reina malvada. De hecho es bastante buena. Se preocupa por su hijo y por Roland, ha ayudado a la reconstrucción del pueblo y por si faltara prueba de su cambio, derroto a la bruja mala del Oeste con magia blanca.

Aquel monologo parecía haber servido, al menos para dejar a Marian callada, y para hacer que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza.

-Si no te conociera amor, diría que elogias a la reina. – soltó por fin.

- No solo la elogio. El amo.- las palabras fluyeron tan fácil como respirar, con tanta naturalidad que parecían haber estado siempre en su boca y en su mente. Sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba de una pesada carga y como todo lo demás quedaba en segundo grado.

Marian, obviamente exploto, gritándole todo lo que se le ocurría, e incluso golpeándolo con cuanto objeto encontró. Pero Robín estaba en otro plano, un plano donde la verdad lo iluminaba todo, un plano donde lo único que quería hacer era encontrarse con su reina.

No recuerda mucho de la discusión, únicamente que en algún punto, entre los gritos de su mujer y el vuelo de una roca contra su cabeza, apareció Little John con Roland en sus hombros.

Hay una escena vaga en su cabeza que le dice que su pequeño hijo evito que Marian lo matara a palos, a su vez que defendía a Regina por ser una buena "mami". No tenía idea de que Roland la consideraba una "mami", tenía que hablar con el sobre eso.

En algún punto, harto de los golpes, tomo a su hijo y se encaminaron fuera del bosque; Marian seguía gritando.

Daba gracias al cielo que la ubicación de su guarida y la casa de la alcaldesa estuvieran tan cerca. Con todos los golpes que le dio Marian, posiblemente no pudiera caminar mucho más.

Apenas tocaron el timbre, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una sorprendía Regina, con ojos rojos como tomates.

Roland tomo las riendas de las explicaciones, mientras el intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda para descansar sobre el sillón.

-Deberíamos llamar al doctor, si lo que dice Roland es un diez por cierto real, has de tener el cuerpo lleno de golpes – hablo por fin Regina.

-Estaré bien, mientras no me mueva en los próximos dos días .

-¿Y planeas acampar en mi sofá? – pregunto algo indignada la mujer

-Tómalo como pago por tus acciones. – dijo Robín sonriendo – Gran parte de la culpa es tuya.

-¿Mi culpa? Hasta donde sé tú me botaste apenas apareció tu esposa en escena.

-Ciertamente te debo una disculpa y compensación por el daño de estos cuatro días, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me apedrearon y molieron a palos por tu culpa. – explico Robín, con esa manía de querer hacer enfadar a la reina.

-Ciertamente me lo debes. Y no veo por qué todo esto es mi culpa. Si fueras tan amable de explicarlo, tal vez consideraría dejarte dormir en el suelo.

Por el todo usado por la reina, no iba a ser fácil convencerla se sus sentimientos. Pero él no era un ladrón por nada, y así tuviera que robarlo, recuperaría el corazón que una vez le fue otorgado.

-Es tu culpa por que, de no ser lo que eres, de no haber tomado de rehén mi corazón, yo estaría feliz con mi esposa, y no tendría que estar soñando con tus labios, con tus ojos, ni sentiría el vacío que siento de solo pensar que por mi imprudencia y egoísmo no podré volver a sentir tu presencia cerca de la mía. – susurro Robín, lo más delicada y sinceramente posible.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de la reina fueron unos labios, presionados fuerte mente contra los suyos. Seguidos de una bofetada.

-No te estoy perdonando, ni estoy diciendo que todo está bien, aun tienes que compensar los cuatro días que he tenido que esconderme en esta casa solo para que nadie notara mis ojos rojos o las ojeras que tengo. Además del hecho de que Emma pasea felizmente por el pueblo de la mano del pirata, mientras yo tenía que abrazarme a la almohada. –Robín sintió como el peso de las colchas lo golpeaba en la cara – Puedes tomar el sofá, pero Roland se queda conmigo, al menos hasta que su madre pueda dejar de lanzar objetos contra la gente.

Y con toda la clase del mundo Regina salió de la habitación de la mano de Roland, que brincaba alegremente ante la promesa de un helado.

Sabía que la reina no lo perdonaría fácilmente, pero ya era algo el que lo dejara quedarse en su casa. Tal vez aun podía enmendar sus errores.

Para tener su felices para siempre.

Y evitar que Regina matara a Marian, cuando su ex – mujer decidiera aparecerse por la casa de la alcaldesa.


End file.
